


All Things New Again - 7 fanart pieces

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Fanart, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grief, M/M, Nudity, anxiety attack, minor character illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 art pieces to go with Spowell's wonderful story: All Things New Again</p><p>Merlin finds it's easier to be alone until he meets the son of one of the residents.<br/>After moving to the States and beginning a career, Merlin's world crashes. An unexpected new friendship helps him to heal and to find what he didn't even know he was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things New Again - 7 fanart pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/gifts).



Here are 7 art pieces to go with SPowell's amazing story that can be read on AO3 here:  [All Things New Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1547732?view_adult=true)   Go read it!!!!

I had a blast illustrating for this work, and want to thank SPowell for the opportunity. It was such a wonderful experience ^^

 

#1 - At the Hospital (that Wheel chair was my bane XD)

 

#2 - Uncle Arthur

 

#3 - The Anxiety Attack 

 

#4 - Domesticity (which includes the 'evil' quilt which took me 6 hours to hand lay those quilt tiles and warp then to the bed movement :P)

 

#5 - The Break Down

 

#6 - The New Arrival

 

#7 - First Time (OMG! *blushes* My first ever smutt scene.....runs to hide) XD

 


End file.
